WHAT IF
by DetOliviaBenson
Summary: What if Gibb's daughter Kelly did survive and she was healthy and Gibbs came back and raised her up and now she's a teenager dating how does Gibbs react to this and being a single father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I only own the characters that you don't know

Summary: What if Gibb's daughter Kelly did survive and she was healthy and Gibbs came back and raised her up and now she's a teenager dating how does Gibbs react to this and being a single father.

Chapter One – A Blast of the past

The Accident

Kelly was in the car with her mom and a NCIS agent. She was confused about what was happening but while they were driving around all of a sudden there was a big bang. The NCIS agents blood was splattered everywhere all on the window shield her mom was soaked in it. All of a sudden the car flipped and caught on fire. Across the street was this guy named Greg. Greg saw what happened and jetted as fast as he could to the car to get everyone that he could out before it exploded. He reached the back of the explorer and found Kelly was unconscious. He broke the window with the flashlight that he carries just in case. He then reached through the window and grabbed Kelly. He carried her to the far end of the street and went to run back but he was too late the car exploded right then and there. Greg called 911 and the paramedics and NCIS team arrived in 2 minutes. While he waited he checked Kelly over for injures. She had a gash on the back of her head. She also had a broken arm and a seat belt bruise around her waist and on her chest. He went and checked to see if she was breathing she wasn't so he started CPR on her. While he did that the paramedics and NCIS ended up coming and taking over.

The Hospital

Kelly was loaded on the Ambulance and they speed off as quickly as they could. Now they just arrived at the hospital and the doctor started asking questions and sprouting out medical terms saying minor concussion, broken right arm and she has some bruising on her chest. Then he said where is her mother or father at. They looked up at the man that came in with her as he said "I think that her mother died in the crash with her father but if I were you I would check her records." What is her name do you know it asked the doctor? I don't know. At that moment Kelly woke up in a shocked state. She was trying to sit up but couldn't she just gave up. The doctor saw this and asked her what is your name honey. Kelly Gibbs. Where are your parents at? Well my dad is in Marine Corps in Desert Storm and my mom was in the explorer with me. Can you tell me what your dad's name honey? Leroy Jethro Gibbs he's stationed at Iraq or Kuwait. Ok you just relax honey we will sort everything out and get you fixed up as brand new. Ok cause I'm getting sleepy and then Kelly was unconscious yet again.

Kuwait 2 days later

Gibbs was getting this gut feeling that something was going wrong but he just couldn't figure out what until his commanding officer called him into the office. The commanding officer told him that he might want to take a seat before he tells him what he needs to know. Leroy there has been an accident your wife and daughter were in this is hard to tell you but your wife didn't make it. "Oh God what happened… is …. Kelly ….. d d d dead too. Leroy your daughter survived but she's in the hospital with some injures still. Sir I need to request a leave of absents effective immediately I have to go be with my Daughter Kelly please sir. Save it Jethro you already have it you can take the first helicopter out to the states today. Thank you Sir.

Reviews are welcome let me know what you want to see Gibbs do oh and by the way Gibbs is going to be the best protective Father anybody knows


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I only own the characters that you don't know

My Daughter wants to DATE

Present Day 7 years After the Accident

NCIS agent Gibbs was just waking up from a nightmare about him losing both the people he loved the most in the whole wide world. He was sweaty and he looked at the clock. The time was 5:30am. He had to wake up anyway to go to work. He went downstairs and was going to start a pot of coffee when he was handed a cup of coffee no cream or sugar just black. Kelly woke up before him. She was at the table doing her homework that she just forgot about last night. She was eating Lucky Charms her favorite cereal. Gibbs asks "Why are you up so early and why don't you have all your homework done from last night little missy". Oh this is just a little bit of writing and English class no big deal". So oh dad can I go out with Elliott Mathews tomorrow please." "Who is Elliott and how old is he also does he have a record" "No dad he's just the hottest boy in school that likes me and I sort of kinda like him too." "We'll see if you get all your homework done. Now it is about 6am so Kelly says ok dad I have to go pick out something for school today. I want to have Elliott looking at me. Kelly really you had to say that now, just go get ready for school so you don't miss the bus today. "Ok dad will do".

NCIS Headquarters

After Gibbs left the house he had to go see if his team had a case. While he was there he would see how busy they were. Tony was throwing paper balls at Tim and Ziva. Gibbs went up to Tony and Head slapped him for being an immature child. Gibbs saw that the team was bored so he thinks ok I'm going to get this Elliott guy checked out. Gibbs calls over to Tony and says come with me. Tony thinking oh no he found out that I'm the one who played the trick in disconnecting the wheels off of his chair, why did I have to do that now I'm in for it. Gibbs takes Tony on to the elevator and presses the button that turns the elevator into his office. He says Tony my little girl wants to go out dating and if any of the boys are like you and I we have a big big major problem would you like to go undercover with Ziva for a stakeout in what happens on their date tomorrow. Tony was shocked that Gibbs wasn't yelling at him for his prank then he was shocked at what Gibbs asked him Tony says Yeah of course anything to help Kelly out she's like a baby sister to me anyways so sure. Ok and by the way if you don't report everything back to me I will punish you for the prank you pulled on me. You know about that. Yeah I know everything Tony. Then Gibbs presses the button to let the elevator be an actual elevator again and as they go down to the main floor Gibbs says Thanks Tony. Tony gets out while gibbs presses the down button to go to Abby's lab.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs walks in Abby's Lab and sees that she has already gotten her morning Café pow for the day. He goes up to her and says Abs what are you doing tomorrow night lets say about 9pm. Abby says Nothing problem going to be here still why. Well Kelly wants to go on a Date with this Elliott Mathews kid and I want all hands on deck to help me check that this boy isn't like Tony and I at that age or else I will end up hurting the little guy. Yeah I would love to help what do you need me to do for you Boss. Well I will need you to hook up a listening device in Kelly's cell phone that I have right here. I would also like a tracing device put in it. Ok Gibbs anything you say. Thanks Abs then Gibbs left Abby to do what she does best.

NCIS Headquarters

Gibbs was just coming off the elevator when Jenny bumped into him. Then as he was getting off the elevator he saw that Tony, McGee and Ziva where in a heated war battle of paper balls and Gibbs get hit upside the head with one and He says ALRIGHT THAT IS IT NO MORE PAPER WARS ON MY WATCH IF I EVEN SEE ONE MORE GO FLYING IN THE AIR WHO EVER DID IT WILL BE GETTING A WEEK OF BEING MY MAID DO YOU HEAR ME CLEAR. Yes sir replies McGee and Ziva while tony said Ok boss man. Gibbs went over to Tim McGee's desk and said to him "Next time throw with your wrist not with your arm, and I need you to run a background check for me of an Elliott Mathews age 15 goes to Clinton Middle School. Ok boss man I'm on it and thanks for the Tip in beating Tony at paper ball wars. Just don't let him know I told you that ok. Then Gibbs goes to Tony and says have you ever been able to ask Ziva out yet. If not do so and here is 50bucks so you can buy her a nice dinner

Reveiws are welcome let me know what you want to see Gibbs do oh and by the way Gibbs is going to be the best protective Father anybody knows. Next time I will have what happens the night of the date dun dun dun


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Night

Gibbs house later that evening

Gibbs arrived home to find his daughter Kelly asleep at the dining room table with her homework underneath her arms. She looked so peaceful but Gibbs thought she was going to have a sore neck after sleeping that way that he gentle nudged her shoulders to wake her up. Kelly woke up right away almost jumping out of her chair. Gibbs said "woo take it easy there slugger. Oh it's just you dad what is it I was just doing my homework so I could go out with Elliott tomorrow. Kelly sweetie you must have fallen asleep while doing your history homework. Oh no I didn't get it all done oh my now. Kelly you may go on your date with him tomorrow but I want to meet him first of all if you can agree to this then yes you may go out with Elliott Mathew's tomorrow night but if you are not home by 11:00pm I will come looking for you.

The Morning of the date

Gibbs team got called on an assignment of find the murder of petty officer John Davis who was murdered with a colt 45 caliber pistle and they were thinking a inside guy with the FBI. So while they we're investigating the crime scene Gibbs pulled Tony aside and said "Hey did you finally ask Ziva out for tonight." "Well boss I haven't found the time yet Boss man" "well go and talk to her right now" "I'm on it Boss man. Tony went over to Ziva and asked her out for tonight Ziva said "It took you long enough to finally ask me out and yes I would love to". "Hey Boss I finally asked her out" yelled Tony across the way of the crime scene. Gibbs was going to have to smack him hard on the head for that later. After they got done processing the crime scene Gibbs and his team went to the Base and they were all working fiercely when Abby came up to Gibbs with the iPod that would help him track his daughter and her date. He asked Abby what she had and she said "Just a little Present for you". Gibbs whispered to her "Thanks abbies.

The Afternoon

Kelly sat in her history class just day dreaming about what was going to happen tonight. She got caught off guard when the teacher asked her the question so she went with the best answer throughout history Money and power. The teacher said "Exactly right Kelly". Kelly went back to her day dreaming waiting for the moment. She kept an eye on the clock the whole time. Lunch was next. She found her best friend Olivia and said "Oh I can't wait for tonight. You think we are going to kiss for the first time tonight. Olivia was like a Tom boy she hated the girly moments that all her friends seem to have and decide with saying yeah maybe, Hey Kel do you think that Michigan will finally get the team going good or should I switch to watching State kick their butts. Kelly was out of it she was too busy staring at Elliott that she said "Yea sure whatever you say liv." Olivia just watched then decided to bring Elliott to the table so that Kelly wouldn't have to stare so far out. Kelly told Elliott that her dad said yes but he wants to meet you before we go is that ok. Sure what do I have to hide?

THE NIGHT

Elliott arrived while Kelly was busy getting dressed. Gibbs decided to entertain him with the fact that he works for the Navy. At that moment he had his gun still in his holster. The boy was terrified to do anything. Gibbs had Tony come over and had him pretend to be the uncle that would kill this boy if he did anything to Kelly at all. Kelly came down the stairs in a beautiful dress to where Gibbs was in awed about thinking that this kid better take really good care of what he does when out on the date with this girl. You see the reason why Gibbs was thinking this was because Elliott is one of the punk kids who thinks it's cool to use and abuse women. Gibbs already had everyone from his team in place by the time Elliott and Kelly made it to the restaurant.

WHAT HAPPENS AT THE RESTERAUNT DOES ELLIOTT TRY SOMETHING WITH KELLY. DOES GIBBS SHOT THE KID FOR WHAT HE DOES TO HIS DAUGHTER? REVIEW AND FIND OUT IF I GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS I WILL ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER IF NOT WELL YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT. PLEASE LET I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE. TELL ME YOU'RE IDEAS AND THEY WILL BE ADDED PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS.


	4. Chapter 4

Car ride to Restaurant

Elliott drove while Kelly sat in the passenger seat. When they made it to the red-light before the restaurant Elliott was being a jerk to Kelly. He started calling her names like you stupid little son of a Bitch and all the other words in the cussing dictionary. He was going to just use her and abuse her like all the other women he goes out with but he felt there was something special about her. He started to apologies for the way he was treating her saying that he didn't mean it at all he was just mad at the guy who cut him off and accidently took his anger out on her. She forgave his behavior and they arrived to the restaurant.

Pappa mia Italian restaurant

Elliott was starting to act so kind and caring to Kelly in the restaurant. Kelly was smiling laughing and having a good time, mean while Tony was spying on the cute little teenage couple and was reporting back to Gibbs. Well that was until Ziva asked him what he thought about her as a date. Tony was secretly in love with her and everyone could tell except Ziva. Tony started to get flabbergasted and while the waitress was pouring them coffee he spilled it on himself and Ziva. They went off to the restroom so they both could clean up. Elliott leaned over and decided to go straight right into kissing Kelly on the lips. Kelly was shocked and then she started to like it. When Tony got out of the restroom he looked over and saw Kelly and Elliott kissing and he didn't want to tell Gibbs that his daughter was lip locking with the Boy and when Gibbs asked so any updates now Dinozzo, Tony jumped all the way up to the ceiling. He came back to Gibbs with oh the kids are just great they are right now eating their meals. Ziva came out and saw it too, and Tony was just staring at it so Ziva decided to Gibbs smack Dinozzo into this dimension. At the table Kelly stopped the kiss it was her first kiss but there was just something about it that didn't make it seem like a true love first kiss. She was thinking it was lacking something but she was having a good time other than what happened on the way to the restaurant. Tony was relaying all the info to Gibbs.

Mtech

Gibbs was wondering what all was going on little did Tony and Ziva know that he was seeing everything that was going on there. He could not believe his eyes he first thought he saw a look from his daughter that no father ever wants to see. Gibbs stood watching them kiss on the big screen and didn't know what to say. He was so shocked beyond shocked. He kept on telling McGee that he was going to drive over there and show Elliott Mathews a thing or two about Kelly's dad. Gibbs just was having enough of them kissing Gibbs told Tony to get the waitress to spill something on the boy. Gibbs told him that if he spills one drop on Kelly he will personally see to it that he becomes a bathroom attendant.

Restaurant

Tony had to come up with a way to make the waitress drop her pop on only the boy. He pushed her over to their table and the pop spilled only on Elliott. The breath that Tony was holding he let go he did it actually. Kelly could see what was going to happen so when she saw it she ducked out of the way. She thought that she saw what she calls older brother push the waitress. She pushed it out of her mind probably her mind playing tricks on her eyes. Elliott was so ticked he started yelling at the waitress and Kelly said "STOP IT SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO YOU JACKASS" Elliott said "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU STUPID BITCH". Elliott slapped her right across the face.

Mtak

Gibbs ran right out of mtech racing to his car so he can kill this boy. How dare he hit Gibbs daughter. Gibbs pealed out of the parking lot screaming in his cell phone because Tony and Ziva wouldn't pick up their cell phones. Gibbs was pissed off and nobody wanted him pissed off. McGee was thinking oh boy did this boy mess with the wrong girl.

Abby's Lab

Abby was also watching the scene happen right before her eyes. She went to her herse to go to the restaurant and be there for her what she thought of as her little sister Kelly. Kelly was in training to become the next Abby for NCIS. Abby was furious with this boy now. She was going to beat the crap out of him too.

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. U all make my day happy when I think nobody ever reads any of my stories so thank you. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING AND WHERE IT IS GOING. WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO GET THERE FIRST? WHAT IS TONY AND ZIVA DOING IS GIBBS GOING TO SHOOT ELLIOTT. IS ABBY GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM FOR HER LITTLE SISTER? WHAT IS ELLIOTT GOING TO DO TO KELLY? HOW BAD IS ELLIOTT GOING TO GET BEATEN UP. ALL THESE WILL BE ANSWERED AND MORE.


	5. Chapter 5

The Abuse Kelly went over to Elliott and punched him once in the stomach for all the shit that he put her through. While she was punching him she was thinking of the way he slapped her around and Kelly was thinking ok you son of a bitch no one pushes me around and gets away with it. Then Elliott gets on top of her and starts to punch her repeatedly in the face and stomach. Kelly has been taking Karate with her dad and she does the move that her dad taught her by grabbing his waist with her legs and grabs his right arm and pulls down breaking his right arm into a million pieces. Tony rushes over puts hand cuffs on Elliott before he gets up and continues hurting Kelly, Tony was thinking oh my god Gibb's is going to give me a concussion for not doing that sooner. Aw shit Kelly has a black eye now and I will have to spend the rest of the day being Kelly's maid until Gibb's lets up on me. Tony then tells Elliott that he is under arrest for assaulting a minor. So he reads him his rights and Elliot now has a bloody nose from hitting the ground when tony cuffed him, He says you have the right to shut the fuck up and if you ever think about hurting Kelly you're going to be in more trouble than Osama Bin Laden was in. Gibbs comes in and rushes over to his daughter, she seems find except that she has a black eye and is having a problem with her side but she is looking at her dad and she feels like he is proud of her for beating the shit out of Elliott. Gibbs takes Kelly in his arms and he looks her over and says "Just for the record you are not dating until you are 20" "Oh Dad I am the one that beat the living hell out of him, not Tony or Ziva it was me." Gibbs goes over to Elliott and sees all the damage that his daughter did to this punk ass kid, He really should pay attention to who he thinks he can just use as a fucking punching bag. Gibbs swings at Elliott right in the stomach and punches him some more. All the other people just watch as Gibbs through punch after punch at this Ass whole of a kid,

"**Assault by a police officer"**

"**I didn't see anything" says Tony and Ziva**

"**Don't fuck with my daughter again or else you won't live to tell your tale"**

**Abby enters and runs directly to Kelly and checks her out seeing that she has a black eye and it looks like her right side is hurting her but other than that she is ok. "I'm fine I just did the arm breaking thing that dad showed me and shattered his arm to hell.**

"**Abby will you take Kelly and get her side checked out for me"**

"**Yeah Gibbs I will"**

**Abby leaves with Kelly. Gibbs goes up to Dinozzo and Gibb's slaps him. **

"**That is for not beating the fuck out of the kid before he punched Kelly"**

"**I will book the sorry son of a bitch for hurting my daughter"**

"**Ok boss, Tony was thinking ah is that the right thing to do after he beat up Kelly letting Gibbs book him, I would hate to be in this kids shoes.**

**Authors Note: What will Gibbs do to Elliott when booking him and does Kelly still get to date. Will Gibbs ever let her date before she is 20. Does Kelly find another dickhead and date him behind Gibb's back. Find out if I get at least 3 reviews if not no more writing this fan fic for me. You will never know. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Booking of Elliott**

**(Thank you for all the reviews they have inspired me and stopped my writers block. Thank you all. This story is for you guys and I just have the privilage of writting it for you.)**

**Gibb's took Elliott right to the NCIS head quarters and put him in an interrogation room without an Abby camera in it. Elliott decided that he wasn't going to be scared of Gibb's and put his feet on the table and relaxed. Gibbs was getting so ticked off at this stupid son of a gun for abusing not only a women but his daughter. Gibbs wanted to just kick his teeth in. Gibb's was really thinking about taking this kid named Elliott to the shooting range and teach him a thing or two. But no just booking his ass in the cell would be good enough until this bad boy can get a lawyer to represent him that is. Elliott was starting to get uncomfortable in the interrogation room alone. Gibb's wanted him to feel scared before he actually books the kid. 4 hours later Gibb's finally walks into the room and slams his hand on the table and pushes Elliott's feet off the table **

"**Company a Halt" said in a drill sergeant type voice**

**Elliott jumps up out of his seat not knowing what to do and he goes over to the wall. Gibb's is having tones of fun scaring the hell out of this dick head. **

"**Why did you hit my daughter?"**

"**She doesn't know her place in this world she needs to do what I say when I say it"**

"**NO she is not just another girl you can just have your freakin way with and until she gives you what you want. Are you fucking crazy kid? My daughter is highly trained in martial Arts she has a black belt. She can wipe the floor with you. What in the world were you thinking of when you just hit my daughter, just so you know I saw the whole thing."**

"**How did you see the whole thing? Who the hell do you think you are trying to scare me into telling you? I want a lawyer and I know my rights and you can't do a thing about it"**

"**Ok jackass you have the right to remain silent" Gibb's punches him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him making him be silent. Gibb's had to try to regain his calm and cool attitude but he was interrogating the freaking guy who decided to hit his little girl. The only one of his family members that he has left. **

"**GIBB'S MY OFFICE NOW"**

**Oh shit the director was watching in the observation room the whole time. He just saw Gibbs knock out this snot nose punk jackass of a kid. Actually he isn't a kid he is more like a sorry son of a bitch abuser.**

**Note from Author: What will the director do to Gibb's for punching out Elliott? How is Kelly and Abby doing at the hospital getting Kelly Checked out? Where did Tony and Ziva end up going after they left the restaurant. What will happen next? I will need to see at least 4 more reviews to know that you are actually reading this and like it or am I just wasting my time in writing it. Let me know what you think of it good or bad all are appreciated **


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly's Hurt, Gibbs wants to Kills

Directors office

"Jethro why did you just assult that boy and why in the world is he in my interrogation room", said director sheapered. "Well I punched him because he was abusing the hell out of my daughter Kelly and he is in the interrogation room because Tony arrested him for assultng a minor." said Gibbs. " Well do you have any proof about him abusing your daughter or not" , "I do it is all on tape right now and on this ipod I have in my pocket whatever an ipod is", " Abby helped you didn't she because you and technology don't mix because I have almost caught you shooting your computer with your gun" " Yes Abby helped me in the tech department." " Well where is Kelly at" "she is getting checked out the stupid fucking dickhead of a boy kicked her repeatedly in the stomach and her right side was hurting her." Go cheeck on your daughter and make sure she is alright I will handle this punk ass kid oh and Jethro I will STOP by your house at around 9 tomorrow morning to talk with you and Kelly about this and make sure the whole team is there too. Will do.

The Hospital

Abby was sitting in the waiting room waiting for any word on Kelly, Kelly was still complaning about her right side the doctor was checking it out and he lifted up her shirt to look at it and he already could tell that she had a couple of broken ribs and that it was black and blue beyond recongnition. The doctor wrapped up Kelly's ribs and gave her a prescription for 800 MG IB profenine. Abby was told that she could see Kelly now and went in and saw Kelly with her ribs wrapped and Abby's jaw just dropped and she was thinking Gibbs is really going to Kill Elliott Mathews today, So Abby decided to call Ducky and tell him what was up and she also told him that he might have an autopsy body killed by gunny officer Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs at that time arrived to check on Kelly, He went to the desk and asked for Kelly Gibbs. They directed him to Kelly's room and he entered and saw his daughter laying on the bed. Her ribs were wrapped and he was going to kill this Elliott Mathews.

Ducky's House

After Abby talked to Ducky he was already getting his car keys to speed all the way to the hospital before Gibbs to keep him on a leash so he doesn't kill this kid for beating the hell out of his daughter. Ducky was thinking of how Gibbs handled losing Shannan and knew that Gibbs needs him there for him so Ducky was quickly out the door.

What will happen next will Gibbs storm out and kill Elliott, Does Ducky make it in time to catch Gibbs, Does Kelly ever get to get out of Gibbs sight or will she forever be doomed to never date again, Where are Tony and Ziva, What does Abby do to the boy and Why find out when I get 4 reviews at least or you will never know what happens.

Note from Author: Sorry about the long long wait but I finally got my writer block gone. Thank you for all the reviews from the last couple of chapters and keep writeing your suggestions to me they help alot. You tell me and I will try to write them in.


End file.
